coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
5 Grasmere Drive
5 Grasmere Drive is where Audrey Roberts lives and her late husband, Alf used to live. Other residents include: Alma Halliwell, Bet Lynch, Bill Webster and Lewis Archer. Audrey Roberts has lived at the address since 1990. She moved there with Alf after they sold their house at 11 Coronation Street to Jim and Liz McDonald but found out that they had been gazumped on the house that they intended to buy. In January 1998, Roy Cropper and Spider Nugent camped out in Alf and Audrey's front garden in protest when they discovered that the council planned to build a Millennium concert bowl on the woods at the Red Rec. With her marriage to Mike Baldwin now over in 1999, best friend Alma Halliwell moved in with Audrey and remained there for the next two years until, having been diagnosed with cervical cancer, Alma passed away in a bedroom at the house on 17th June 2001. Audrey, Gail Platt, Ken Barlow, Mike, Curly Watts and Linda Baldwin were all present when doctor Matt Ramsden confirmed that she had died. Bet Lynch temporary moved in with Audrey in June 2002, when she return to Weatherfield for her close friend Betty's "retirement" party. Bet said that she would be staying for a few weeks but left abruptly soon afterwards. When Richard Hillman attempted to make Audrey seem mentally ill in 2002, he started a fire by leaving a tea towel near a pan on the stove. Fred Elliott passed away in the hallway of the house on 9th October 2006. He had wanted to talk to Audrey after she had declared her feelings for him. It was the day of his wedding to Bev Unwin, but he never made it to the altar. In 2013 Audrey announced that her house had significant rising damp problems. Owen Armstrong repaired the damp issue, but Audrey had to move out and live at 2a Coronation Street with Maria Connor. That same year her grandson David moved in with her when it was revealed he had led a campaign of harassment against his brother Nick Tilsley (whom had been having an affair with David's wife Kylie) and was also indirectly responsible for Nick being in a car accident which caused him brain damage. David eventually reconciled with Kylie and moved out. In 2015 Nick, Sarah and Bethany moved in with Audrey while Nick's flat at Victoria Court was being renovated after a fire. Background Information *The actual location of Grasmere Drive had to be changed when the owner of the original real-life location became too old to cope with filming demand. The new location was different in that it faced a park (instead of houses) and it did not have a grassy space next to it that Spider Nugent and Roy Cropper had previously camped out on. The old location was 91a Victoria Road , Salford and the new location was a house on Manor Road , Salford the number is unknown yet the house is opposite Dronfield Road *The indoor set of Grasmere Drive had a portrait of Alf in the lounge above the fireplace. When filming moved to the most recent location, the same portrait was seen inside the real-life house. Residents Current *Audrey Roberts (1990 to present) Previous *Alf Roberts (1990-1999) *Alma Halliwell (1999-2001) *David Platt (2007, 2013) *Bill Webster (2007-2008) *Ted Page (2008, 2009) *Nick Tilsley (2015) (Temporarily due to the Victoria Court fire) *Sarah Platt (2015) (Temporarily due to the Victoria Court fire) *Bethany Platt (2015) (Temporarily due to the Victoria Court fire) *Lewis Archer (2010, 2012, 2018-2019) Category:Buildings in Weatherfield